Fate Stay Parallel Works Saber Version
by AoiKishi
Summary: Holy Grail War paralel, dimana semua Servantnya adalah Arturia Saber, atau versi Alternativenya. Shirou adalah magus dari Clock Tower yang dipilih menjadi master pada grail kali ini. Silakan baca. Non OP Characters


...

Chapter **One** : Holy Grail War, **Start!**

...

 _Disclaimer:_ _Typemoon_

 _Idea: AoiKishi_

 _Warning: Typo, Alternate Universe_

...

The Servants Sheet of 5th Holy Grail Fuyuki City.

...

Identity: **Arturia Pendragon** (Saber Blue)

Master: **Emiya Shirou** (17 years old, Clock Tower Assosication's Magus)

Class: **Saber**

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **A**

Endurance: B

Agility: **A**

Mana: **A**

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur ( **A++** ), Invisible Air ( **C** ), Avalon ( **EX** )

Class Skill: Magic Resistance: **A**

Personal Skill: Mana Burst: **A** , Instinct: **A**

...

Identity: **So** **u** **ji Okiko?** (Saber Sakura)

Master: **Kishinami Hakuno** (16 years old, Ordinary Magus and High School Student)

Class: **Assasin**

Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: C (C+)

Endurance: E (E+)

Agility: **A+** ( **A++** )

Mana: E (E+)

Luck: D (D+)

Noble Phantasm: Coat of Oath (C/ give boost to status), Mumyo Sandanzuki (Target 1 person, Ignores Defense)

Class Skill: Present Coencealment: D

Personal Skill: Mind's Eye (False): **A** , Weak Constitution: **A**

...

Identity: **Arturia Pendragon** (Saber Lily)

Master: **Bazett Fraga McRemitz** (24 years old, Executor of Church)

Class: **Lancer**

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility:B+

Mana: B

Luck: **A**

Noble Phantasm: Caliburn, Golden Sword of the Victorius (B), Avalon **(EX)** **,** Rhongomyriad ( **A+** )

Class Skill: Battle Countinue: **A**

Personal Skill: Mana Burst: **A** , Blossoming Journey: **EX**

...

Identity: **Mordred Pendragon** (Anti Athur)

Master: **Ilyasviel von Einzbern** (18 years old, Einzbern's Super Homunculus)

Class: **Berserker**

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: B ( **A** ) Under Mad Enhancement ( **A+** ) if Opponent is King Arthur.

Endurance: B+ ( **A+** ) Under Mad Enhancement ( **A++** ) if Opponent is King Arthur.

Agility: B (B+) Under Mad Enhancement (B++) if Opponent is King Arthur.

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: Secret of Pedigree (C/Self), Clarent, Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword (B), Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Againts My Beloved Father ( **A+** )

Class Skill: Mad Enhancment: D

Personal Skill: Mana Burst: **A** , Helmet of Hidden Infidelity: **EX**

...

Identity: **Artoria** **d** **Arc** (Dragon Killer or Titania)

Master: **Matou Sakura** (16 years old, the only left Heir of Mato Family)

Class: **Rider**

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **A**

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: **A**

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur Slayer ( **A++** )

Class Skill: Riding ( **A+** )

Personal Skill: Mana Burst: **A** , Instinct: **A**

...

Identity: **Arturia Pendragon** (Saber Queen, Arturia that become merlin Disciple) (She wears White Queen Dress)

Master: **Lufiagelita Edelfelt** (17 years old, One of Heir Edelfelt)

Class: **Caster**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Mana: **A+** **(A+** **)**

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: Dragon Heart ( **A** )

Class Skill: Item Creation: **A**

Personal Skill: Transformation: **A** , Dragon Witch: **EX**

...

Identity: **Altria von Einzbern** (A Girl From Future, ExMaster of 555th Holy Grail Tournament at 200016 M) (This is Saber Version from future with white hair)

Master: **Tohsaka Rin** (17 years old, 2nd Rule of Fuyuki City)

Class: **Archer**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: B++

Luck: **A+**

Noble Phantasm: **ExcaliBow Proton** (E - **A+** )

Class Skill: Independent Action: B+

Personal Skill: Instinct: B, Magecraft: **A+**

...

# Note: Untuk lebih detailnya, silakan baca Wikia #

...

Urutan **Master** terkuat, menurut kemampuan dasar adalah:

 **Ilyasviel von Einzbern** , mendapat urutan pertama, karena pada Holy Grail kali ini dia adalah Homunculus super yang dipersiapkan Khusus oleh Jubstacheit von Einzbern untuk memenangkan Holy Grail. Jubstacheit selaku salah satu dari 3 Founder Holy Grail mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ada kemungkinan Holy Grail War ke-5 akan muncul lebih cepat, karena Holy Grail War sebelumnya berakhir dalam keadaan premature, dimana meskipun sudah banyak Mana/Prana yang terkumpul di didalam Grail, tapi belum digunakan. Jadi, yang berperan sebagai Lesser grail pada war kali ini adalah Sella von Einzbern yang juga merupakan Homunculus khusus yang dibuat oleh Einzbern. Sebagai Homunculus Super, Ilyasveil memiliki Kualitas dan Kuantitas Mana yang sangat berlimpah, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah mensummon banyak Familiar dengan kemampuan menembakkan sihir atau transformasi. Bisa dibilang, Ilya is One man Army!

 **Matou Sakura** , menduduki peringkat kedua. Karena servant miliknya, Rider, menamkan Shadow Dragon Larchima pada tubuhnya. Sehingga saat ini Sakura memiliki kemampuan Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, sebuah Ancient Magic yang mengubah tubuh penggunanya menjadi hampir menyamai Naga. Diantara efek Dragon slayer magic pada tubuh sakura ialah: membunuh semua Worm Crest, menambah jumlah mana, memberikan boost Magic, boost Endurance, boost Strengh, boost Agility, mempertajam penciuman, penglihatan, dan pendengaran.

 **Bazett Fraga McRemitz** , menempati peringkat ketiga. Dia adalah Enforcher atau Eksekutor yang memiliki pengalaman paling banyak dalam pertarungan. Ditambah noble phantasm Fragnach dan Rune Berserker yang dimilikinya, Bazett merupakan Master yang perlu diperhitungkan.

 **Tohsaka Rin** dan **Lufiagelita Edelfelt** , menempati peringkat berikutnya, keduanya adalah Heir dari masing-masing Family/Clan, dan mereka berdua memiliki Talent dari berbagai Element, bahkan Gaya bertarung mereka hampir mirip. Keduanya juga merupakan rival yang selalu ribut ketika bertemu. Sepertinya pertikaian mereka akan diselesaikan di Holy Grail ke 5 ini.

 **Emiya Shirou** , berada di peringkat selanjutnya. Shirou di paralel ini bertempat tinggal di Inggris, dan bersekolah di Clock Tower Assosiation semenjak umur 10 tahun. Secara keseluruhan, Kualitas dan Kuantitas Mana serta banyaknya Magecraft yang bisa digunakan Shirou jauh lebih sedikit dari Lufia Edelfelt dan Tohsaka Rin. Shirou juga cukup dikenal sebagai Magus yang tidak berbakat dalam Elemental Magecraft. Tapi, meski demikian, dalam hal bertarung, tidak ada murid di Clock Tower yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan dikarenakan mahirnya Shirou dalam pengaplikasian Magecraft dalam bertarung, Waver Velvet pernah menyebutnya sebagai Second Magus Killer atau Emiya Kiritsugu kedua. Selama di Clock tower, dia dilarang menggunakan talent Originalnya. Ayahnya (Kiritsugu), The Queen (Barthomeloi Lorelei) dan beberapa orang lainya mengatahakan bahwa: **demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, Shirou harus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah 'Incarnation'** atau magus yang memiliki Origin dan Element yang sama. Shirou disekolahkan ayahnya di Clock Tower, dengan harapan dia menjadi lebih kuat, supaya Shirou berhasil mencapai cita-citanya sebagai **Hero of Justice** dan juga berhasil mendapatkan kembali adiknya (Ilyasviel) dari Einzbern. Di sekolahnya, Shirou hanya memfokuskan pada beberapa sihir yang praktis, seperti , Hypnotis, Projection, Struktual Analysis, Reinforcement, Alteration, dan lainya)

 **Kishinami Hakuno** , bisa dikatakan sebagai master terlemah. Karena dia berasal dari keluarga magus normal, bukan bangsawan ataupun keluarga terkenal. Dia seorang magus biasa-biasa saja yang menggunakan Magecraft Support (seperti: Healing, Regen, dan Skill lainya di Game Fate Extra). Saat ini dia hidup bersama kakaknya Kishinami Hakuto disalah satu apartemen sederhana di tokyo. Tapi, setelah mendapat Command Seal, dia terpaksa transver sekolah dan tinggal sementara di Fuyuki. Saat ini dia sekelas dengan Sakura (kelas 1 SMA).

...

Adapun urutan terkuat dari para **S** **ervant** adalah:

Hmm, cukup sulit menilainya, karena setiap servant memiliki keunggulan masing-masing.

Kalau dinilai dari rata-rata status dasar Servant (Strength, Endurance, Agility, Mana, Luck), tentu servant [Saber] yang menempati peringkat pertama dengan memiliki 3 status dengan Rank A dari total 5 status dasar. Ini terjadi karena Emiya Shirou pada paralel ini memiliki pegetahuan dasar tentang magecraft, sehingga dia bisa mensummon [Saber] dengan benar dan membuat hubungan link Master-Servant terhubung dengan sempurna. Ditambah lagi, Shirou mengembalikan Avalon kepada Saber diawal pertemuan mereka. Sehingga kali ini Avalon bekerja full didalam tubuh Saber.

Yang terkuat dalam status dasar Strength adalah [Rider] dengan status A+, karena Rider hidup dizaman yang penuh phantasm beast (Dragon, Kirin, Phoenix, Unicorn, etc). Lalu, [Berserker] juga bisa mendapatkan Strength Rank A+, **ketika** menggunakan Mad Enhancement dan musuhnya adalah ayahnya (Raja Inggris/Arhur).

Dari segi Endurance, dimenangkan oleh Mordred Pendragon [Berserker]

Kalau dalam hal Agility, [Assasin]lah yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama, yaitu Rank A+ (A++). Wajar saja, servant Assasin memang selalu terkenal dengan kelincahannya.

Adapun dalam hal Mana, tentu sevant [Caster] yang ada diurutan pertama dengan Rank A++.

Lalu, mengenai Luck atau keberuntungan, Servant Archer lah yang memiliki status tertinggi di Holy Grail War kali ini. Dengan luck miliknya, Saber berambut putih ini bisa dengan mudah melancarkan serangan dengan Critical Hit yang tinggi. 'Random Event' pun sering muncul, sehingga bidikannya tidak pernah satu kalipun meleset selama hidupnya. Seperti ketika halnya ada angin kencang yang mengubah arah busurnya menuju sasaran. Atau karena suatu hal, sasaranya tidak bisa bergerak menghindari bidikanya. Dan lain halnya.

...

Tapi, semua statistik itu hanyalah ukuran semata, dalam perang itu semua tidak berarti. Dimana tipu daya, trik, kebohongan, luck, dan muslihat menjadi senjata utama. Dalam perang, semuanya fair. Hanya yang terakhir bertahan yang bisa tertawa. Takdir dan usaha lah yang menentukan semua itu.

...

To be Countinued or End?

...

Ok, ini aja proposal fic baru ane. Ringkasnya, semua servant yang ada memiliki rupa Arthuria Pendragon, hanya saja mereka semua berbeda karena berasal dari paralel berbeda. Status mereka disesuaikan denganWikia. Jadi nggak ada yang Over Power di fic kali ini.

Fic ini mengambil route Fate UBW. Dan terdapat banyak plot twist didalamnya.

Total Plot [Starting-Ending] baru setengah jadi. Kalau banyak diantara kalian yang menganggap fic ini menarik, akan Kishi lanjutkan.

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silakan tanyakan.

Itu, aja. See ya later!


End file.
